The present invention relates to devices for covering an ear, and more particularly to such devices that include a vibration damper for sound optimization such as noise reduction.
Hearing protection is essential for workers in high or repetitive noise environments. If a person works in more than one area, perhaps a warehouse and a manufacturing floor, two different levels of hearing protection may be needed. For example, on a relatively high-noise manufacturing floor, a heavy set of ear caps (also known as “ear muffs”) are most suitable. In the warehouse environment, a much lighter set of ear caps may be adequate. However, comfort is affected by the size and weight of a cap-style hearing protection device. Typically, the bulkier the ear caps, the less comfortable they are for the wearer. When a person is only provided with the heavier set of ear caps, he or she may forego wearing them in the warehouse or other environment where the noise level is not as high. Over time, this can lead to hearing damage or loss. Of course, when the person is provided with two sets of ear caps, each customized for a particular noise level, the person is more likely to wear ear caps in each setting. Unfortunately, this means that a person or company needs to spend more money for the additional ear caps.
To keep costs as low as possible, it is desirable to use a previously tooled design in the manufacture of ear caps, and where possible, use an ear cap that has the same outer shell or housing for each different level of sound attenuation desired. However, there remains the problem of cost-effectively customizing a previously tooled ear cap design.
Accordingly, while various types of ear protection devices exist, there remains a clear need for an ear protection device that can be customized, yet provided at a relatively low cost to a consumer. In particular, there remains a need for a product that is improved with respect to the sound attenuation performance of a previously tooled ear cap.